Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide various applications, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, remote e-mail access, text messaging, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
In order to employ multiple communications technologies, devices may include multiple modems. Thus, techniques for transferring information between modems and processes (such as user applications) are needed.